


Time to Talk

by parkkyung (orphan_account)



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Cum Fetish, Degradation, Dialogue-Only, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, Fingering, Floor Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Name Calling, Orgasm Denial, Phone Sex, Recording, Rough Sex, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-18
Updated: 2017-12-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 02:42:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12761415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/parkkyung
Summary: I wasn’t going to write another chapter of this butdamnphone sex is just too hot. Wish Bin would talk tomelike that, though...





	1. Chapter 1

“Ah, fuck me.”

“Now?”

“Bin, if you make one more sex joke when I’m over here struggling to build this damn bookshelf, I swear I’ll-“

“You’ll what?”

“Shut up.”

“How hard can it be to build a shelf anyway?”

“It’s hard.”

“That’s what she said.”

“Bin, I will push you down the elevator shaft if you don’t shut up and help me build this thing.”

“Alright, alright. I’m helping. What do I need to do?”

“Find screw 27. I need four of those.”

“27. Two. Seven... Are you sure it’s 27?”

“I’m positive.”

“There aren’t any 27s.”

“What?”

“There’s just these nails left, and some stickers. I think they’re to cover the holes.”

“Shit. What time is it?”

“Too late to go to the hardware store.”

“I was so close to being done. Do you think I might’ve misplaced the screws?”

“You misplacing anything is about as likely as me writing my essay more than a day before it’s due.”

“Bin, you said you-“

“I lied.”

“Asshole.”

“It was the only way you were going to give me my phone back! You’re such a mom sometimes.”

“Yeah, well, someone has to keep you in line.”

“...You don’t have to take away my phone to keep me in line.”

“Don’t.”

“Dongmin, come on. You know it, I know it, our neighbors probably-“

“Oh my god, Bin, do you think they know?”

“They definitely know after last time. You were really loud.”

“I can’t help it if you’re-“

“Sexy?”

“Not what I was going to say.”

“Perfect?”

“No.”

“A sex god?”

“I’m going to jump out of that window.”

“Okay, I’ll stop. Promise.”

“I wish you wouldn’t bring it up outside of when we’re actually... doing it.”

“Why?”

“It’s embarrassing!”

“Bet it’s a turn on, too. Look, you’re already-“

“Bin, don’t you da _re_.”

“Let me take your mind off this stupid shelf for a while.”

“I’m fine, r-really. I just need to look for- ah- I’m sure the screws are around h-here somewh- _heh_ -somewhere.”

“Mmhm. I’m sure they are, but you can just find them in the morning.”

“I need to go to work in the morning. I should be going to sleep right now.”

“Mm. Too bad. You’re too hard to go to sleep now unless you let me take care of you.”

“Please, just don’t...”

“Don’t what?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I won’t know what you want unless you tell me.”

“Don’t tease me.”

“Oh, you mean like you teased me last time? You _tied_ me down. I could barely move two inches.”

“You deserved it.”

“Just like you deserve _this_.”

“ _Bin_ , fuck. Oh my god.”

“I love when you wear joggers like this because it makes it so easy to-“

“Don’t say it.”

“It makes it so easy to grab you through your clothes.”

“Don’t talk like that.”

“Why? I know it turns you on.”

“It does not.”

“It does. Your body gives you away. You love when I talk about what I’m doing, what I’m going to do. You want me to talk about how hard your cock is in my hand.”

“Oh my god, don’t just-“

“You’re so hard, Dongmin. How long before you cum, hm?”

“Fuck, get up. Bedroom. Now.”

“No, we’re staying here. You’re not getting up because I’m going to fuck you right here on the floor.”

“Bin, please, it’ll hurt.”

“Lift up... See? Pillows feel just like a mattress.”

“You’re ridiculous.”

“Yeah, but you love me anyway, just like you love when I put my cock in you.”

“ _Mm_ , yeah, I guess I do.”

“Sounds like you need a reminder.”

“Are you going to remind me, then?”

“You better believe it. Don’t get up, I’ll be right back.”

“Okay. I’ll just be here. Hard. Touching myself. Mm, hurry up, Bin, I’m really hard.”

“You’re lucky I’m in a giving mood tonight.”

“Why? Would you spank me if you weren’t?”

“Probably. But now I just want to watch you until you cum.”

“Bin, come on. We don’t have all night.”

“Sure we do. You can call in sick tomorrow. Can I record you?”

“W-What?”

“Just for myself. I won’t upload it anywhere unless you say I can. Listening to you talk always gets me off, and you leave for that big company trip next week. Please?”

“As long as you promise you won’t show anybody.”

“You’re mine, so why would I show anybody else?”

“Okay.”

“...Go. It’s recording.”

“What am I supposed to say?”

“Just talk about what you’re doing. Pretend it’s phone sex. Close your eyes if you have to. Pretend I’m not even in the room.”

“Alright. Um... I’m really hard.”

“Are you touching yourself?”

“Of course I am.”

“How are you touching yourself?”

“I’m rubbing my length with my hand. Up and down, my whole cock.”

“Does it feel good?”

“Oh, it feels really good. So good. I’m...touching the head now. I like to do this sometimes, play with my slit and rub my pre-cum around. There’s usually a lot of pre-cum. I cum a lot.”

“Do you ever taste your own cum?”

“Sometimes. Do you want me to do it now?”

“Yeah, suck on your fingers.”

“Mmm, demanding.”

“Fuck, you’re so hot.”

“And hard, too. My cock is so _hard_ , Binnie. I want you to fill me up. I’m so hard.”

“Are you gonna cum?”

“N-not yet. I want to play with myself. I’m squeezing my cock really tight now because I’m touching my balls. I don’t want to cum yet, but I love feeling my balls in my palm.”

“Feels good?”

“Oh, it feels so good, Binnie. The only thing better than my hands are your hands and your cock. I wish your hands were on me. I want to cum.”

“Then cum.”

“You have to tell me I can. Fuck, I’m just barely touching myself now. Any more and I’m going to explode. Binnie- _mm_ -baby, can I cum?”

“I don’t know, can you? Are you ready to cum?”

“Bin, fuck, please. Let me cum.”

“Beg.”

“I’m not-“

“Then you’re not allowed to cum. Stop touching yourself... Good.”

“You’re an ass.”

“But I’m _your_ ass. Here, lube. Stretch yourself for me, but you’re not allowed to cum.”

“What if I do?”

“Then I’ll have to punish you... Do you like fingering yourself?”

“I- _ugh_ -yeah. It feels wrong with you recording me.”

“Makes you feel dirty?”

“Y-yeah.”

“Good. You _are_ dirty.”

“Binnie-“

“Put another finger in yourself.”

“I’m not ready to-“

“Do it.”

“Ah, _fuck_.”

“I know you like when it hurts a little. Don’t lie. You like it rough.”

“Then why don’t you just put your cock in me already and fuck me?”

“Not yet. I want to watch you stretch yourself open for me.”

“You’re such an-“

“Amazing boyfriend, I know.”

“Bin, please-“

“Another finger. Now.”

“ _Mmm_ , Bin, please. I need you to fuck me.”

“Why should I?”

“Because you love me?”

“Yeah, but I also love watching you.”

“P-Please.”

“You’re going to have to do better than that.”

“Binnie, I can’t-“

“Beg for my cock.”

“B _in_ , oh my god. Fuck me, please. I need your cock inside me. I need you to fill me up like the slut I am. I need you to fuck me hard and deep. I need your cock in me right _now_ , fuck.”

“More.”

“Shit, please, Binnie. I’m going to cry if you don’t fuck me. I need you. I need your thick cock in my ass. I need to feel you move in and out. I need to feel your balls slap against me. I need the neighbors to hear that you own me.”

“What else?”

“Don’t make me say it.”

“I’m not fucking you until you know what you deserve.”

“You’re so cruel. I can just make myself cum and go to sleep without you.”

“If you cum before my cock is in you, I’ll have to punish you.”

“Punish me how?”

“I’ll spank you until your ass is red. I’ll hold you down and make you cum again and again. You’ll be so sensitive you can’t walk. So unless you want to be used like a hole-“

“Please. Use me, Binnie. Fuck me like I’m just an object for your pleasure. Use me like a cum dumpster, like your personal glory hole. Just put your cock in me and fuck me, spank me, pull my hair. Binnie, I need you so bad. My cock hurts because I’m so hard.”

“Hands and knees. Now.”

“Yes, sir.”

“Fuck, why the ‘sir’?”

“Do you not like it?”

“I love it. Put your shoulders down. That’s it. Mmm.”

“Bin, please. I said don’t tease me.”

“You want to be used like the slut you are, right?”

“Yes, please.”

“Then shut up. If I want to put my fingers in your ass, I will. I’ll put my cock in right next to my fingers. I’ll stretch you out real nice.”

“Oh my god, please. Please put it in me. Stretch my ass open. I need your cock, pl- _ease_ , oh my god. Bin, fuck, you’re so big.”

“I’ve only got the head in next to my three fingers. Do you think you can take it, slut?”

“Yes, sir. I’ll take anything you give me.”

“Mm, good answer... Fuck, you’re so tight, baby. Your ass is squeezing me so tight.”

“Binnie- _ah_!”

“You’re only allowed to call me ‘sir’ from now on, unless I tell you otherwise. Got it?”

“Yes, sir. Please, just fuck m _e, fuck._ ”

“That’s right, slut. You like being stretched open don’t you? Your ass is so tight. It’s going to be so wide after this.”

“Don’t stop. Fill me up with your cock.”

“You like it, huh?”

“Yes. Yes, I love it. I feel so full.”

“It hurts, doesn’t it?”

“Only a little. It mostly just feels _so_ good. Just put your whole cock in me, please. I want to feel you deep ins _ide, fuck, oh my god._ ”

“Like this? You like my cock jammed deep in your ass? You like my fingers stretching you out beside my cock?”

“Yes, I love it. You’re so deep. Fuck me, Bin- _ah_!”

“What did I say?”

“To only call you ‘sir.’”

“So why did you say my name? Did you want me to spank you?”

“Yes. Do it again, please... _Ah!_ ”

“You’re so dirty. You like to be spanked. Like _this_. I bet your cock is dripping isn’t it?”

“Yes. Fuck me, sir, please. Use my ass.”

“Oh? You want me to fuck you?”

“Yes, sir. Please. I need you to fuck me. I need your cock sliding in and ou- _oh my god_.”

“Yeah, moan for me, slut. Fuck, your ass is so tight. You like that? You like _this_?”

“Yes, oh my god. More, please. Don’t stop. Fuck me.”

“You dirty _slut_.”

“Ah!”

“You like it, huh, you cock _whore_?”

“Fuck, more!”

“You like when I _slap_ your ass?”

“I love it. Slap it again.”

“Like- ah- _this_? Fuck, listen to the sound it makes.”

“More, please. Fuck me harder.”

“Say my name.”

“Bin.”

“Beg for it.”

“Please, fuck me more. Shove your cock deeper inside me, Bin, please. I need it. I need you deeper, harder, _please_.”

“Like this? You like it rough, slut?”

“Use me, Binnie. I’m all yours.”

“I know... you are. You’re my- ah- my fuck toy.”

“Yes, that’s what I am. I’m your toy.”

“You’re just a toy for me to use. You’re such a slut for my cock. You want everybody to know it too, don’t you? I bet our neighbors can hear you moaning for my cock like the slut you are.”

“Fuck, Bin, I’m gonna cum.”

“You’re not allowed to cum. If you cum, I’ll have to punish you.”

“I can’t hold back. I’m- _ah_ \- so close. Your cock, you keep- _fuck_.”

“Keep what? Abusing you? Abusing your prostate? That’s because you’re a _slut_. I’m going to use you however I want.”

“I’m gonna cum, oh my god. You- _mmm_ \- you feel so. Fucking. Good.”

“Dirty whore. Cumming before you’ve satisfied me. Are you sure you want to do that?”

“I- _ah!_ I have to. I cant stop. Fuck, Bin, don’t stop, don’t stop. I’m so close, oh my god. I’m cumming. I’m cumming, Binnie!”

“Your ass is twitching so much. You like it that much, huh? You like being fucked?”

“Bin, p-please, no more. I’m so- _ah_ \- sensitive.”

“Yeah, and you made a big mess, too. Look at that. It’s all over the floor. You’re lucky we have wood floors for you to cum on.”

“Bin-“

“This is what you get. If you want me to stop, you’re going to have to make me cum.”

“Fuck me, then. Use me. Stretch me wide open and cum inside me. I want your cum, baby. Cum in me, Bin.”

“Slut, begging for my cum. Am I fucking you hard enough, huh? Deep enough?”

“No, I want it deeper. Please, Bin, more. _Fuck_ , it’s so good. Your cock is so good.”

“Come here... Ah, just like that. Fuck, your ass is making so much noise. You like me holding you up like this?”

“Yes. Yes, I love it. _Ah_ , I’m getting hard again. Bin, more. Don’t stop.”

“Yeah, don’t worry. I’m going to keep using your hole until I cum. I’m gonna cum deep inside you, alright? I’m gonna fill you up.”

“Please. Fill me up. Cum inside me.”

“You like my cum? I know you do.”

“I love it. I love your cum, Binnie. _Ah_ , it’s so good.”

“What is?”

“Your cock, Bin. Your cock feels so good.”

“Tell me more.”

“Don’t- please don’t- I can’t- _mmm_ -say it.”

“I’ll say it then, yeah? You want to hear me talk about how my cock is sliding in and out of you, how deep it is inside of you? Right?”

“Bin-“

“Your ass is so tight. Look at yourself. You can barely talk because of my cock.”

“I’m- _f-uck_ , it’s so deep.”

“Yeah, I know it is. My cock is so deep inside you. Are you gonna cum again, Minnie? Hmm, slut?”

“It’s so hard. Your cock- _ahh_ \- your cock is so hard. Fuck me, Bin. More.”

“More? You want more than this? More than my cock all the way inside your ass?”

“Yes, more.”

“I’ll grab your cock then. You like this? You can’t cum until I do.”

“No, Bin- _fuck_ , please, let me cum.”

“You already did. It’s my turn now. I’m close, baby. I’m gonna cum inside you.”

“Yes, please. Cum in my ass.”

“I’m gonna fill you up. It’s gonna drip out of you, there’ll be so much of it.”

“Please. Oh, _fuck_ , Binnie, cum in me. Fill me up. I want your cum. I need it. Pour your cum in me.”

“You slut. You’re such a dirty slut. You’re a cum whore. You want my cum so bad.”

“Yes, please, yes, oh my god. Bin, yes, yes, oh _yes, fuck_.”

“Yeah? You... You like that? You like my cum in you?”

“Yes, Bin. Oh my god. Let me cum, please. Touch my cock. Make me cum.”

“Like this? Rub your little cock until you cum?”

“I’m- I’m-“

“Cum for me, Dongmin. Make a mess of yourself.”

“I’m- _ahhh_ , fuck! I’m cumming!”

“That’s it, baby. Mmm, that’s right. Cum a lot for me. That’s it.”

“...Binnie, I’m so tired.”

“Right here. Stay right here, love.”

“I want to go to sleep.”

“In a minute. Let me clean you up.”

“Binnie?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you. I don’t think I say that enough.”

“You don’t have to say it. I know it.”

“But-“

“Shh. Let me take care of you, okay? Did I hurt you?”

“No, not really. I’ll just be a little sore.”

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay. I’ll be okay in the morning.”

“Are you sure?”

“I’m sure. It hurts less than last time.”

“And you could still walk the morning after last time. Okay, good.”

“Binnie?”

“Yeah, baby?”

“Will you carry me to bed?”

“Of course. On the count of three, okay? One... Two... _Three_.”

“I really like when you carry me.”

“I know... Alright, babe. Here, careful.”

“Can you clean up all the tools?”

“They’re not in the way. We’ll get ‘em in the morning.”

“Okay. Just hold me, then.”

“You got it.”

“I love you.”

“I love you, too.”


	2. Across Distances

“Dongmin? What are you- _ahh_ \- what time is it?”

“It’s a little after 2 here. I’m sorry, babe. I couldn’t sleep. I miss you.”

“I know. I miss you too, love. You come home in two days, though.”

“But Binnie, I _miss_ you.”

“Oh?”

“I miss your cock inside me.”

“Is that so?”

“I want your cock inside me, baby. _Mmm. Fuck._ ”

“How hard are you?”

“Well, I’ve been touching myself for half an hour now so you can probably guess.”

“Half an hour? Shit, you should’ve called me sooner. You sitting on the bed?”

“The balcony. The lights are so pretty.”

“Wait, you’re touching yourself on the balcony?”

“Yeah. My cock is so hard for you, Binnie. It needs you.”

“I wish I was there. I wish I could lick your cock.”

“Please, I need it. I need to feel your mouth.”

“Pretend I’m there, baby. Pretend I’m licking it. My tongue is on the underside. Mmm, you taste so good, Dongmin.”

“Binnie, _please_.”

“I’ll take your cock into my mouth, love. I wanna suck your cock dry. Wish you could put it down my throat.”

“You- _ah_ -never let me do that.”

“I’d let you do it now. I’d let you fuck my throat. I’d sit between your legs and open my mouth wide so you can slide your cock between my lips and down my throat.”

“Mmm, _fuck_ , that sounds so good. I want it. I want to fuck your throat.”

“Do it, baby. Fuck my throat. Can you feel it?”

“I feel it. Oh, _fuck_ , Binnie, I’m so close.”

“Cum for me, baby. Let me taste your cum. Give it to me.”

“Bin, oh my god, _mmm_.”

“I’m touching myself, too. I’d let you fuck my throat while I touch myself. I wanna taste your cum, baby. I want it all. Cum down my throat. Cum in my mouth.”

“Bin! Fuck, oh my god, _yes_. Oh, fuck, fuck _yes_!”

“Feel good, baby? I’m close, too. I’m gonna cum all over my stomach.”

“Oh my god, Binnie.”

“I wish I could lick up your cum. I wish I could put my mouth around that beautiful cock of yours and drink all your cum. Fuck, baby, I wish I could slide my cock in your ass and cum.”

“Do it. Fuck me, baby. Cum in my ass.”

“D-Dongmin, _fuck_. Holy fuck. Oh, _fuck_ yeah.”

“Good?”

“It’s so good, baby. Fuck.”

“Tired?”

“Can you tell?”

“Just a little. Clean yourself up and go to bed, Binnie. I need to go to sleep, too.”

“I can’t wait until you get home and I can hold you again.”

“I know. I love you.

“I love you, too. Good luck tomorrow.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn’t going to write another chapter of this but _damn_ phone sex is just too hot. Wish Bin would talk to _me_ like that, though...

**Author's Note:**

> Ngl I made myself hard while writing this oops


End file.
